


Banana Fish x reader

by Venulus



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Banana Fish and all its characters © Akimi Yoshida





	1. Willow (Ash Lynx x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Banana Fish and all its characters © Akimi Yoshida

**Fandom:** _Banana Fish_  
**Reader-insert:**   _Neutral_  
**Genre:**   _Drama_  
**Pairing:**   _Ash Lynx x reader_  
**Warnings:**   _Mentions of Death | Possible SPOILERS if you have not finished watching the anime | Read at Your Own Risk_  
**Word Count:**   _735_  
**Estimated Reading Time:**   _4 minutes_

  
  


As soon as you took your seat on the plane, you felt your heart constricting in your ribcage followed by a sudden lack of air. You gasped for breath to no avail, it was as if you were unable to get oxygen inside your lungs.  
  
You attempted to take deep breaths and steady your blood-pumping muscle that had gone into overdrive. It all was futile, whatsoever.  
  
_OUT! OUT!_  You needed to get out of that plane before it took off. Most of all, you needed to run to your loved one. Seeing you in such a state of utter panic, they allowed you to get off the plane.  
  
_RUN! RUN!_  Adrenaline took over your body, making you forget all about the bullet wound on your abdomen. Never had you run so fast in your life. You were desperate to get out of the airport.  
  
Outside, you spotted Aslan’s friends —friends of yours as well— and dashed towards them. Frantically, you begged them to take you to the library. And so they did.   
  
Time seemed to slow down. The journey from the airport to the library felt like an odyssey. You were both excited and anxious to see Aslan again and to tell him you wanted to stay with him.   
  
You had finally made up your mind. You were not leaving Aslan’s side ever again. All that truly mattered was he and yourself. The rest was insignificant, irrelevant. Nothing else really mattered to you.   
  
Hastily, you rushed up the stairs that led to the library, heartbeat rising in anticipation as butterflies fluttered in your stomach.   
  
As soon as you spotted him, you stopped in place for a fraction of a second. The broadest grin crept across your beautiful face, eyes shining brightly as tears of joy threatened to roll down your cheeks.   
  
He was resting his head on one of the large wooden tables in the library. Ignoring the unsettling feeling that invaded you, you ran towards your beloved man.   
  
“Ash!” You whispered-yelled.   
  
He did not reply. He did not move one inch. You shook him ever-so-gently, calling out his name once again. Nothing. You stared at the small, peaceful smile gracing his lips. He seemed to be asleep and at ease.   
  
When you got a glimpse of the blood-stained letter that was laying under his face, a dreadful sensation overran you.   
  
You shook him again, a little bit rough. One of his arms fell from his lap and hung limply at his side. People turned to stare at the appalling scene.   
  
“ASLAN!” You raised your voice, tears burning at the corners of your eyes.   
  
You pulled the chair back to check on him and you saw it. His white shirt was painted a striking crimson red colour. Shaking, you cried for help with a cracking voice.   
  
Some people gathered around his body, others called for help. You were frozen in place, unable to tear your eyes off him. Your vision was blurry as salty droplets full of agony streamed down your face.   


 

**~~~**

  
Around a year later, you were finally back in your hometown, digging a shallow, broad hole in your vast backyard. You had decided to plant a willow tree there, using only a small amount of Aslan’s ashes to mix into the soil so as not to negatively affect its pH, in order for the tree to grow tall and strong.   
  
A gorgeous golden necklace was clasped around your neck, its pendant was a small cremation crystal that resembled a jade. It was made from Aslan’s ashes. Never once would you take it off, not even to take a shower. That was your way to, somehow, keep the promise you had made to him of not leaving his side and being with him forever.   
  
Once you were done planting the small willow tree, you got down on your knees and contemplated it for a long while.   
  
Gripping at your pendant, you leant forward, letting your head hang low. Mournful tears fell down to the soil as you cried in anguish and despair for the loss of your beloved Aslan Jade Callenreese.   
  
The willow trees are one of the few trees that are capable of bending in outrageous poses without snapping. They adjust with life, rather than fighting it, surrendering to the process. And just like Aslan —who used to be a fractured young man— the tree you planted would bend but it would never break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not like me to write angst, I know. I guess this is my way to cope with his death...
> 
> So, I'm sorry to make your little hearts ache, but I needed this to heal my own heart T^T
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed~ ♥


	2. Chocolate (Ash Lynx x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was not able to find Ash x reader smut, I did it myself :3  
> Hope you enjoyed~ ♥

> **Fandom:** _Banana Fish_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Ash Lynx x reader_  
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _Domestic_    
>  **Genre:**   _Erotic Romance_    
>  **Warnings:**   _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_    
>  **Additional Warnings:**   _Femdom | Teasing | Masturbation | Rimming | Anal Play | Prostate Milking_    
>  **Word Count:**   _891  
>  _**Estimated Reading Time:**   _5 minutes_

  
  
  
"Are you sure about this?" You stared at Ash, studying his facial expression.   
  
"I trust you," he admitted before turning his gaze away from you as a small blush dusted his cheeks.   
  
You nodded your head before coating two of your fingers with a generous amount of edible lube. The smell of the sweet chocolate-flavoured substance pleasingly invaded his nostrils.   
  
You began massaging his rim gently while kissing his cheek and jaw, trying to get him to relax. He closed his eyes, letting your tender touch soothe him. It felt so different from what he had experienced throughout his life. It felt good, for once.   
  
After a few minutes, you gingerly eased your middle finger inside of him. Gradually, you pushed it till it was all the way in. Then, you pulled it out and back again as you fingered him at a slow pace.   
  
Seeing he was ready for one more digit, you inserted your index finger in before resuming your sluggish pace. When you graced his prostate, his back immediately arched as a loud gasp escaped his luscious lips.   
  
“I love you, Aslan,” you uttered in a sweet, serene voice.   
  
He gazed up at you with a bashful expression.   
  
“Don't-don't say that when we are doing something like this,” he stuttered in mild embarrassment.   
  
“Are you embarrassed? How cute.” You giggled.   
  
Before he could reply, you massaged his prostate with the tip of your fingers, making him tilt his head to the side, mewling in pleasure. Taking advantage of the situation, you licked and sucked the exposed, delicate skin of his neck. You left a trail of hickeys from his shoulder up to the spot right below his earlobe, claiming him as yours.   
  
Ash shivered and squirmed under you, moaning in ecstasy as you picked up your pace, stimulating his prostate with every single stroke of your fingers. Eventually, he began raising his hips greedily meeting your thrusts.   
  
One of his hands sensually roamed down his chest and abdomen as he felt himself before wrapping his palm around his throbbing shaft. You watched with hungry eyes as Ash pumped his cock up and down and smirked.   
  
“Does it feel good?” You asked, applying more pressure to his swollen prostate.   
  
“Yes,” he moaned softly, turning his head to look right into your eyes with his gleaming, emerald ones. “I’m really close,” he announced, staring at your lips with a yearning expression.   
  
“Then cum for me,” you said in a calm tone before pressing your lips against his in a passionate kiss.   
  
Whenever it came to his needs, no one had particularly paid attention to them before. All the people he had to sleep with had never once cared if he had an orgasm or not. Those filthy and selfish people had only cared about their own sexual needs. And so when he listened to you saying those words, an overwhelming mix of emotions invaded him. Most of all, he was overjoyed that you cared enough about him to provide him with that incredible amount of pleasure. Furthermore, he was immensely happy cause he felt loved. Never before had he felt that. He only felt that when he was with you. The two of you loved each other with a burning passion.  
  
His orgasm was so strong that it had him shaking and writhing as he moaned out loud, spilling his emission all over his pale abdomen and hand. His chest heaved up and down as he came down from his powerful and intense high, gasping for breath.   
  
After a while, you retrieved your fingers to lick them clean, the delicious taste of chocolate was very welcome by your taste buds. You gave his cheek a gentle rub before positioning your head in between his legs. Ash gave you a questioning look which you ignored. Then, you proceeded to spread his legs further apart and leaned down closer to his puckered hole to gather all the remains of lube with your tongue.   
  
“What are you doing?” He gasped, not used to the new feeling of your warm, wet muscle against his sensitive rim.   
  
“Licking my candy bar,” you teased, smirking.   
  
“Stop, it feels weird,” He complained yet he jerked his hips forward to feel more of your tongue.   
  
“You sure? It seems like you’re enjoying it.” Your voice came out muffled.   
  
Ash’s reply was a long-drawn-out moan that crawled its way out of his throat the moment you slipped your tongue in his hole.   
  
Once you had wiped all the lubricant off his rim, you walked to the bathroom and brought a warm, wet towel to clean Ash’s chest and genitals before lying in bed next to him.   
  
He wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled into your neck, breathing in your honeyed scent. You smiled and turned your body to face him, pulling him closer to you.   
  
“How do you feel?” You stroked his golden locks lovingly.   
  
“Sleepy.” He mumbled, sniffling softly.   
  
“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” You assured him. “I’ll stay with you forever,” you reminded him of the promise you had made him months ago as you snuggled closer to him, relishing the warmth radiating off his slender body.   
  
You felt him nodding his head, tightening his arms around you as joyous tears prickled at the corners of his gorgeous eyes. "Thank you."


	3. Divine (Ash Lynx x reader)

> **Fandom:** _Banana Fish_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Neutral_  
>  **Genre:**   _Drama_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Ash Lynx x reader_  
>  **Warnings:**  Violence | Major Character Death _| Mentions of Blood | Read at Your Own Risk_  
>  **Word Count:**   _380_  
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**   _2 minutes_

  
  
  
        “I… trusted you…” He managed to utter, gasping for air as he clutched the blade on his abdomen with his hands while staring at you with wide, shocked eyes.   
  
        “That was your first mistake.” You seethed, retrieving the bloody blade out of his body in a swift motion.   
  
        Blood oozed from the deep cut on his abdomen, tainting it all a dark shade of red. Ash coughed and grunted in agony as a trailed of blood dripped down his mouth, leaving a crimson trail down his chin.   
  
        He sank deeper on the chair he had been sitting on. “I… love you…” His jade eyes filled with unshed tears as he stared at you with betrayed, heartbroken eyes.   
  
        “That is your second mistake, Aslan. I've never loved you.” You watched in absolute disgust as bitter, salty droplets streamed down his handsome face at your cruel statement.   
  
        Why?” He whispered.   
  
        “Because you took my brother’s life —your so-called best friend— to save that idiotic and utterly annoying Japanese boy.” You fumed.   
  
        “I know… I’m sorry...” He sniffed, breathing with great difficulty.   
  
        You picked up the gun that was hidden under his shirt and pointed it at him, finger gracing the trigger.   
  
        He could have shot you and killed you but he had decided against it. Loving you with such vehemence was his Achilles heel and you took that to your advantage.   
  
        “Die, Lynx. Die and rot in hell. That’s the only place scum like you belongs to.”   
  
        “I truly love you and your brother…” He groaned in pain, staring at you with love in his emerald eyes.   
  
        “That’s a load of bull!” You yelled as tears prickled at the corners of your eyes. “You’re a ruthless demon. You cannot love.” You choked back a sob.   
  
        “Forgive… me…” He pleaded.   
  
        Ash did not care if he died or not. All he wanted was for you to forgive him for killing your beloved brother, Shorter Wong.  
  
        “To forgive is divine, Ash…” You sneered. “Good luck in hell.”   
  
        That was the last thing he heard you say before you pulled the trigger. The bullet entered his chest, piercing his heart. You murdered him the exact same way he had murdered your brother.   
  
        A solitary teardrop travelled down his cheek as his eyes slowly fluttered closed.


	4. Intimacy (Ash Lynx x reader)

> **Fandom:**   _Banana Fish_  
>  **Reader-insert:**   _Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:**   _Ash Lynx x reader_  
>  **Alternative Universe:**   _Domestic_  
>  **Genre:**   _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:**   _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  **Additional Warnings:** _Cock Warming_  
>  **Word Count:**   _389_  
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**  3 _minutes_

  
  
  


        Your luscious moans of utter ecstasy filled the room as each one of Ash’s strokes brought you and him closer and closer to nirvana. His pants and strangled moans sent jolts of pleasure throughout your body as he nuzzled into your neck.   
  
        “Ash, I’m so close,” you moaned softly, trying hard not to scratch his back as you clung to his body.   
  
        “Me too,” he said as an airy laugh left his lips.   
  
        He raised his head to stare at you with his glinting emerald orbs. Your beautiful facial features were contorted in an expression of pure bliss. Your lips were slightly ajar as you moaned his name and your cheeks were tinged crimson with arousal.   
  
        He was not doing any better. His cheeks were flushed, his sweat-damped, blond locks stuck to his forehead and his brows were knitted in concentration as he was intending on taking every last ounce of pleasure from you.  
   
        A frisson of euphoria invaded your senses as the orgasm struck you like a thunderbolt. Your walls spasmed around his shaft, dragging him dangerously close to the edge. However, he did not let go. Relishing your sweet chants of his name, he rode out your high as he thrusted sloppily in and out of you. With a long-drawn-out groan of your name, he buried himself deeper inside you as several spurts of his emission filled you to the brim.  
   
        After catching his breath, he tried to peel himself off you but you stopped him by wrapping your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to your body.   
  
        “Stay like this,” you murmured.   
  
        “Huh? Why?” He gave you an odd look.   
  
        “I… want to feel you inside me a bit longer,” you admitted.  
   
        Shock overtook his features for a mere second before he blushed bashfully. Out of embarrassment, he hid his face on the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent.   
  
        “You’re weird,” he mumbled, shyly.   
  
        Chuckling, you rubbed his back soothingly with the pads of your fingers while covering the both of you with the covers. Relishing on the pleasant, intimate feeling of his sex and your own pulsing, combined with your tender touch on his back, Ash was soon engulfed in a peaceful slumber.   
  
        “I love you, Aslan,” you whispered wearily as you let his rhythmic breathing and purrs lull you to sleep.


	5. Tell Me Why (Yut-Lung Lee x reader)

 

> **Fandom:**   _Banana Fish  
>  _**Reader-insert:**   _Neutral  
>  _**Pairing:**   _Yut-Lung Lee x reader  
>  _**Alternative Universe:**   _Domestic  
>  _**Genre:**   _Romance | Drama  
>  _**Warnings:**   _Nudity_ _  
> _**Word Count:**   _621  
>  _**Estimated Reading Time:**   _3 minutes_

  
  
  
  
        Yut-Lung was sitting inside the bathtub filled with hot water, lost in thought when he heard soft knocks at the bathroom door.   
  
        “Yut-Lung, I’m home,” you announced in a sing-song voice.   
  
        Smiling softly, he said: “Come in.” His face contorted into an expression of shock when he took in your appearance. “You’re drenched!” He exclaimed, scowling.   
  
        “It’s pouring heavily outside,” you shrugged, grinning.   
  
        “I swear you are the only person in the world who enjoys walking under the heavy rain, (y/n).” He huffed exasperatedly.   
  
        “It is fun…” You pouted.   
  
        Sighing in annoyance he instructed: “Get in, quickly. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”  
  
        Relaxing in his arms, you let the warm water envelop your cold body completely as you sunk deeper against his chest. You took a deep, satisfied breath, relishing into his gentle touch on your stomach as you played with his long, raven black locks.   
  
        “Your hair is so soft and silky,” you murmured as you melted in his arms.   
  
        “Do you think I should cut it?” He inquired absentmindedly.   
  
        “NO!” You exclaimed, sitting upright and turning around slightly to face him. “I mean… if you really want to then go ahead. If not, don’t. It’s so pretty the way it is!” You grinned, turning away before resting against his chest once more.   
  
        “Do you love me?” He queried, tubbing your sides with the pads of his fingers.   
  
        His question made you knit your brows lightly and you wondered if you ever did anything to make himself question you love for him.   
  
        “I do —indeed— love you, Yut.” You reply in a gentle tone.   
  
        “How much?” He pressed.   
  
        “I would die for you.” You replied immediately.   
  
        A soft gasp escaped his lips as he froze in place before regaining his composure quickly.   
  
        “So, you’re saying that if someone kidnapped me and they told you that you have to die in order to save me, you’d agree?” He raised an eyebrow.   
  
        “After making sure you’re safe and that they would keep their promise, I would,” you admitted, nodding your head.   
  
        “Even if they asked you to kill yourself?” He asked, scowling.   
  
        “Yes.”   
  
        “How can you say that so freely?” He whispered, voice cracking as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as your words triggered some past memories.   
  
        Your hand brushed tenderly against his as you twined your fingers together. “Did my reply upset you?”   
  
        “It’s not that.” He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, as tears fell down his cheeks.   
  
        “Then, what is?” Concern was evident in your tone.   
  
        “Tell me, why do you love me?” He demanded.   
  
        “Because you’re Yut-Lung Lee and I love you everything about you. I love you just the way you are. That includes your flaws and virtues.” You stated, squeezing his hand reassuringly.    
  
        Yut-Lung was silent for several seconds as he sobbed, covering his face with his free hand.   
  
        “You are the first person who has ever truly cared about me. You are the first person who has ever loved me and I’ve learned how to love because of you… I love you so much. I love you so, so much.” He confessed, chest heaving with each choked sob as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him before resting his forehead on your shoulder.   
  
        “And I love you just as much,” you spoke lovingly, as you reached back with your hand to stroke his locks tenderly.   
  
        “Don’t ever leave my side. I-I would crumble if you did.” He hiccuped, embracing you tighter.   
  
        “I won’t. I promise.” You whispered, turning your head to place sweet kisses on his cheek.   
  
        “Thank you…” He susurrated in a croaky voice as he nuzzled into your loving touch.


	6. Everything (Ash Lynx x reader)

> **Fandom:**   _Banana Fish  
> _ **Reader-insert:**   _Female  
> _ **Pairing:**   _Ash Lynx x reader  
> _ **Genre:**   _Romance  
> _ **Alternative Universe:**   _Domestic  
> _ **Warning:**   _None  
> _ **Word Count:**   _483_

  
  
  


        “Hey, Aslan?” You called from the couch.   
  
        “Yeah?” He acknowledged without taking his eyes off the book he was currently reading.   
  
        “I’m curious…” You started.   
  
        “Oh, no…” He mocked, playfully.   
  
        You chuckled wholeheartedly, throwing a small cushion at him. “Shut up.”   
  
        “What are you curious about, (y/n)?” He queried, picking up the fluffy cushion after putting his book down on the large table.   
  
        “We’ve been together for years now…” you trailed off.   
  
        “What about it?”   
  
        “I want to know what exactly you find attractive about me,” you requested, pursing your lips.   
  
        He hummed deep in thought. “Let’s see,” he began. “Your smile, it brightens up my days.” You blushed, fighting hard to conceal your grin and failing miserably. “Your bright eyes that glimmer with love for me.” He proceeded, walking towards you. “Your soft hair that I could stroke for hours as you fall asleep on my chest while I’m reading late at night.” Ash sat down next to you and gave you an impish smirk. “Your squishy breasts, that I love to fondle.” He fondled your breasts gently, ignoring your light protests. “Your kissable and ticklish tummy,” he chuckled while tickling you softly, making your body tense and contort as you laughed. “I surely find that squeezable butt attractive.” He smirked devilishly, wrapping you in his arms.   
  
        “God, Aslan…” you giggled on his chest, returning the embrace.   
  
        “Wait, there’s more.”   
  
        “Oh, my Lord. What else could you say?” You shook your head in amusement.   
  
        “Your optimism. Your view of this world is so different from mine. Listening to your optimistic opinions on everything is very refreshing, to say the least.” He kissed the top of your head, holding you close to him as he spoke. “Your nurturing self and your huge heart of gold.” He rested his head on your shoulder and whispered, feeling a lump in his throat as appalling memories of his past momentarily flooded his mind, “Y-you saved me, (y/n).” Clearing his throat he continued. “I also love… your sexy brains.” He chuckled again and you tightened your hold on him, rubbing comforting circles on his lower back. “I love everything about you. I love you, (y/n). I love your virtues and flaws. Everything.” he finally concluded, breaking away from the hug to stare into your gorgeous eyes with his jade-green orbs.   
  
        “Oh, Aslan… that was beautiful,” you felt tears welling up in your eyes and you sniffed as you tried to blink them back.   
  
        “Then why do you look so sad, dummy?” He asked with concerned eyes.   
  
        Shaking your head, you assured him. “You just make me so happy, Aslan.”   
  
        Ash flashed you a sincere grin before leaning down to press his lips to yours in a chaste and tender kiss. “Now, you tell me. What do you find attractive about me?” He raised an eyebrow at you, smirking teasingly, eager to hear you out.


End file.
